


Sidenotes

by HeartsGuardianSol



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Drabbles, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Multi, Pranks, Sparklings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Torturous medical procedures?, Traumatized younglings, Young!Prowl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The collection bin for my drabbles posted on tumblr.  1. Dreadwing: The Cost of Honor; 2. Starscream: Noisy Neighbors. 3. Prowl: Stuck. 4: Prowl: The Youngling; 5. Ultra Magnus: Helmache; 6. Prowl: Carrier's Intuition....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cost of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in TFP.  
> Rated T  
> So close yet so far away, Dreadwing reflects over what honor has cost him.

Dreadwing vented a sigh as he stared over valley with sad optics, and a pained spark. The planet's satellite hovered overhead casting it's pale light to illuminate the pale tears of solvent on his faceplates. After so many orns... he had finally found his twin... and was still damned to be separated.

It hurt.. Primus did it hurt.. the once numb ache had become a spiraling void that was echoingly empty... He stared over the place cursed by his brother with a heavy yet hollow spark. "Why?" he breathed as he clenched his fist. "Why did it come to this?"

 _"What can I say? My honor is important to me."_ Had been Sky's last words to him. Dreadwing shook his helm. it was how they were raised, honor bound by their word... even if others of their kind had failed in this tradition.

 _Starscream..._ anger boiled the energon in his veins at the lack of a spinal strut the supposed Prince of Vos possessed. At one point in time his family had been guards for the Royal trine, Naturally following their illustrious leader into what would be this overly drawn out war.. only to learn of Starscream's tendency for backstabbing and cowardice.

But by the time this had come to light they had given their vows to Megatron and the Decepticon cause...

If only it hadn't been for their vows... Their honor... They could have quit the war, perhaps found solace amongst some nuetral colony...

"Honor is all we have left in this slagging war."

Look where their honor had gotten them..

His spark ached, tightly pulling on something invisible in the night... perhaps a whisper on the wind... He could almost imagine his brother's pained and hollow cries on that voiceless breeze...

"If only there was a way I could free you Brother..." Dreadwing whispered to the air as he closed his optics as he tried to still the pain in his spark.

.

Unheard, unseen, and untouchable, the other's cries of anguish, sorrow, and rage cried as it's other half stood unaware of their proximity... The hollowness of his spark cried for it's other half... unreachable..


	2. Noisy Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in TFP.   
> Rated M.  
> The Nemesis apparently has really thin walls... and Starscream and Knock Out's personal time is interrupted...

**Noisy Neighbors**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Starscream groaned. And not because he was currently impaled on his lover's spike, but because of the sudden start up of an odd but very loud thumping in the room next door. "Why now?"

Knockout released the neck cables he had been sucking on. "What's wrong? It's not a mission is it?"

"No it's worse, _He's_ at it again."

"At what?" Knock Out frowned as he leaned his audio closer to the wall to listen to the steady thumping. He frowned before glancing back up at Starscream. "Who's habsuite is that?"

"Megatron's."

The Medic raised an optic ridge. "Aren't these walls soundproofed?"

Starscream growled as he ground down trying to vent out his frustration out. " _Yes."_

Knockout stifled his moan as Starscream gave a short bark of a laugh. "No need to keep quiet I doubt he'll hear you over his own noise."

"How could he be loud enough to hear-"

"I'm fairly certain he has to be selfservicing. I know it's absurd, but he spends all his spare time locked behind the closed doors of his quarters. What in the Pit is he even doing in there that he makes such noise? He _has_ to be selfservicing, because he's too fragging noisy." Starscream grumbled as he glared at the wall separating his quarters from his leader's.

Knockout gave a half sparked shrug, all he really could do in his pinned position underneath the seeker. "Maybe he's fragging one of the vehicon's." he mused as he ran hand down the edge of his wings.

Starscream twitched leaning into the caress. "I highly doubt that."

A look of mock hurt crossed the medic's face. "You're not seriously jealous are you?"

"As if. It's just irritating listening to him rattle about in there day in and day out. There's been a few times I was cheering for Prime to beat the slag out of him so that I can get some decent recharge."

Knockout smirked before bucking upwards and drawing a gasp out of his partner. "How about I give it a try? I'm sure I can frag you into stasis."


	3. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl is a little tied up at the moment...  
> Set in G1. Starring Prowl & Jazz. SFW.

**Stuck**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prowl groaned as he onlined, his processor aching with the telltale signs of recovering from a glitch. He went to move a hand to his helm only to be met by resistance. Frowning he unshuttered his optics to find himself tied down to his desk chair. He growled as he wriggled in his bindings, his last memory log recalling two particular younglings had been in his office for some reason or other.

 _Sideswipe and Sunstreaker…_ he sighed inwardly as he tried to relax in his bound position.

"Well… When ya said ya were tied up earlier ya weren't kiddin'."

Prowl jolted from his thoughts to find a particular Polyhexian leaning against his doorframe. Jazz was trying his hardest not to let his humor show. Prowl shot him a flat look before he retorted dryly, "I can assure you that this is not what I meant." Prowl squirmed in his bindings.

"'ey now no need ta get yourself all twisted inta a knot." Jazz smirked his trademark shit eating grin.

Prowl shot him a glare. "Will you please just untie me so that I can go speak to Ratchet about his charges."

"Ah see why they asked me ta teach em how ta tie those knots… They didn't want ya gettin out." Jazz said as he made his way halfway across the room only to freeze midstep. "Why them little sneaks."

"Jazz?"

"They spread glue on da floor… Ah'm stuck."

"…" Prowl raised an optic ridge. "Why am I not surprised."

Jazz lifted his servo to his helm. "'ey Ratch- No- Ah'd love ta but Prowler an Ah are kinda in da same situation righ' now. Alright-" Jazz sighed as he cut the comm. "Ol' Hatchet says they pulled da same thing ta him up in da med bay. Hoist is tryin' ta get 'im loose right now before they can come get us loose."

"Wonderful. I can assume that Ratchet has an explementary atonement for the twins planned."

"He was cursin' up a storm." Jazz grinned.

"I hope you are well aware that I blame you for encouraging their extracurricular activities."

.

A joor later and they were still stuck in the same positions. Apparently. the terrible twosome had managed to prank the greater part of the base, something that had Ratchet raging and ranting full on and the youngsters, had yet to be seen. The only place they hadn't created havoc and chaos was the science labs and the rec room. Some of the pranks had been light sparked and amusing…. others, like the one that had them currently restrained had only been targeted on his office, the med bay and the security office. A panicky glitching Red Alert had became top priority on the help list… leaving Prowl and Jazz to sit…


	4. The Youngling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... This came from this random plot bunny: What if Prowl had never become an enforcer? How about an au where Prowl was a youngling when Praxus fell?
> 
> Set in G1?  
> Rating: PG?

Tears streaked down ash covered face plates, leaving twin trails of gleaming metal on the face of the youngling as he stared at nothing. The little praxian had yet to move from the berth that he had been set upon, nor had he made no motion or acknowledgement of anymech that had tried to comfort him short of the slight twitch of a doorwing. The commotion of the med bay- the moaning, crying mechs, the concerned yells of the medics, nothing made the youngling flinch.

   
A sharp pinch to his audio horns  brought Jazz from his gawking. “Jazz.” a certain irate tone growled at him. “Look at me so that I can fix your visor or get the pit out of my med bay.”

  
“Easy there Doc.” Jazz hissed as he returned his attention to the medic. “That hurts.”

  
“Pity I’m out of pain killers then isn’t it?”

  
Jazz let loose another hiss as Ratchet set to work on his face. “Look I know you are stressed but ya don’t havta take it out on me.” Ratchet wrenched away his visor and the harsh light of the med bay made him wince. Jazz blinked as his optics adjusted to the sudden influx of light, his gaze once again landing on the youngling.

  
Ratchet reached over from where he was working to slap the saboteur upside the helm with one hand. “Don’t stare.”

  
“I wasn’t meaning to.”  Jazz said as he rubbed his sore helm. “Who found him?”

  
“Smokescreen. The poor kid was clutching an enforcer’s grade pellet gun when he stumbled out of the ruins, he was talking at that point but when he realized his brother was dead the kid clammed up.”

  
“Kid’s lucky to have survived.”

  
“That he was.” Ratchet said quietly as he glanced at the youngling.

  
“What’s his name?”

  
“Smokescreen said it was Prowl.”


	5. Helmache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy being Ultra Magnus  
> Set in IDW MTMTE.  
> 334 words  
> SFW

His helm ached. Not the normal helmache he associated with the everyday occurrences that happened on the Lost Light, but one that was more than persistent. A remaining fog that weighed heavily over his processors and echoed like a hangover.

But this was not because of a night of getting overcharged. No, while this _was_ technically from one of those everyday chaos inducing occurrences that seemed to plagued this damned ship. This was the result of a chemical induced two week heat-esk orgy that had started from the science lab and spread like wildfire through the ventilation… until someone (presumably First Aid) had set up quarantine protocols which shut off the effected sections of the ship until an antidote to the chemical had been brewed…

That had taken two weeks to create. _Two weeks_. Two weeks and a lot of incriminating evidence later… He really needed to delete those two weeks worth of data… 

To say the least when the spell was broken many mechs couldn’t look each other in the optics… even if it was a week later… The threesome that he had found himself with were taking it in various forms. Megatron was nothing but steel faced whenever he came in contact with the him or Rodimus, who (in a rare turn for the interface driven mech) had taken a surly attitude to the whole situation. And their fourth… none of them had seen him due to the fact that he was currently hiding somewhere in the ventilation system… Ravage had made his displeasure about the whole situation clear… if the claw marks on his midsize armor was anything to go on….

Ultra Magnus sighed as he ran a hand down his faceplates as his tank decided to let him know its disagreement at his choice of energon… He grit his denta as he pushed away unwanted thoughts as he glared at the datapads in front of him. He was bound and determined to stay in here until the next everyday occurance required his personal attention.


	6. Carrier's Intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl gets a happy late night wake up call.

Prowl woke when the sparkling decided to flutter excitedly in his chassis. Whispering and soft kisses caressed his plating, his mate’s soft tones containing a mixture of happiness and love. 

“Ah love ya little spark. Ah will always love ya.” Jazz whispered as he ran a servo over their unborn sparkling, Prowl shivered under the soft caress. Jazz tensed before he glanced up at him. “Aw Prowler Ah didn’t mean ta wake ya.” he smiled in a weak apology.

Prowl returned the smile. “It wasn’t just you.” He rested a servo over Jazz’s.

Jazz chuckled as he leaned up to lay a line of kisses up Prowl’s chestplates. “Ah kinda figured that. But it’s still mah fault they’re awake..”

Prowl ignored the warmth that his mate’s kisses triggered. “He loves to hear your voice.“ 

Jazz’s lips met his own in a tender kiss. "What makes you so sure our littlespark’s a mech?”

“Carrier’s intuition”

“Mhm.” Jazz grinned. “That sounds so logical.”

“The likelihood of two mechs kindling a femme spark are very low, and-” Jazz cut off him off with yet another kiss this one more forceful than the last. Prowl’s plating heating even more by the second as Jazz’s servo’s meandered up and down his side. Love filtered through their bond as Jazz finally parted with a grin at his nearly breathless mate.

“Ah can always hope that it’s a femme.” 


	7. Forgettable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz finds a mech that is... easily forgotten.

**Forgettable**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jazz started as a mech pulled himself away from the wall. _How had he forgotten that he was there?_ Jazz stared, his curiosity peaked by the slender noncombatant framed mech. Glaring brilliant orange and white armor and his bared to the world spark… the psychologist should have been almost impossible to miss or forget… Even his eyebrows were almost the icing on the oil cake… Standing out as the expressively depicted the doc’s mood. _So how had he not noticed him?_

“That is my conclusion of my analysis of the prisoner.” the mech said as he adjusted his ocular enhancers on his nasal ridge before handing over the datapad to Ultra Magnus’s waiting hand.

“Thank you Rong.”

The mech twitched before replying, “It’s Rung sir.”

“My apologies Ring.”

The orange mech merely sighed as he slipped back to his position against the wall.

For the rest of the meeting Jazz kept an optic on the mech the cogs in his processor whirling as he eyed the bespectacled mech.

 _I could use a mech like him…_ a smile played faintly on his lip plates.


	8. Removal

Soundwave clenched the edge of the berth as best as his shackled hands would let him as he hissed low in his processor at Shockwave's drones. He was throughly chained to the berth, thrashing did nothing more than make the stasis cuffs cut into sensitive wires and lines. The one eyed scientist made his sheer glee at the upcomming opperation set before him. Soundwave growled in anger, barring his dentas at the mech.

Across his bond Ravage echoed his host's rage, his howls sounding out from the science labs detainment center.

"Now then, must I silence your vocals my dear commander?"

Soundwave responded with a hiss as Shockwave lifted the scalpel laser in his claws. Fear lanced through his spark and field, his newsparks picking up on their carriers inate fear that soon became pain as the scapel met the metal of his distended frame..

A cry slipped from his vocalizer as he tried to flinch away from that hot laser. Energon began to well up from the incision as Shockwave cut through the miniscule lines that ran beneath his mesh. He spit static as his protoform was wrenched open at the wound, Shockwave's claws plunged into opening.

The unprocessed energon in Soundwave's tank met the back of his intake from the feel of the scientist's claws in his chasis.


End file.
